mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom carrying a cake so cute.png|A sad Apple Bloom Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Best accidental animation error ever Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png Bridle Gossip S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Apple_Bloom_Not_A_Baby.png S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png Apple Boom (Angry.).jpeg|A somewhat angry Apple Bloom. Apple_Bloom_Big_Sister.png|Big sister now Zecora Bloom.png|Apple Bloom and Zecora. Cute Apple Bloom 1 S01E09.jpg|That face is just too cute. Cute Apple Bloom 2 S01E09.jpg|Still pretty cute. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom take notes E12-W 4.1712.png|Apple Bloom being a good student and taking notes. Applejack S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_CashorCredit_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_4bits_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_Likely_Story_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_Mouthhoof_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_Face_Hoof.jpg Applejack4 S01E12.png Applegrump.png|Looking angry Apple Bloom (Pleasant.).jpeg|Apple Bloom, feeling pleasant. Miserable Apple Bloom.png|Looking absolutely miserable... I want it now.jpg|Watch out for her cute face! AppleBloomSquare.png Apple Bloom Juggling.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Hang Gliding.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not Apple Bloom Karate.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Kite Flying.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Ultra Pony Roller Derby.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom (Baker.).jpeg|Apple Bloom as a baker. Vanilla Bloom S01E12.jpg|Vanilla! Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png Apple Bloom what mark-W 5.9776.png|"I wonder what cutie mark I got!" Falsemark.png|"Thanks Twi..." *mark vanishes* "...light." Oh no NO !.png Applejack9 S01E12.png Crazy Bloom S01E12.jpg|I've got a GREAT idea! Apple Bloom quick skirt-W 5.2001.png|Cover with a quick skirt. Call of the Cutie 16 9.png|Poor Apple Bloom CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Fillies Dancing.png|Do the twist, with the other Crusaders... and Twist! Apple Bloom Runs In The Family S1 E12.jpg celestia_cameo?_eps._14.png|Celestia in the background? Appleboom Appletree S1E12.png|A little help here? Applejack Stall S1E12.png Appleboom Apple S1E12.png Appleboom Tennis 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Tennis 2 S1E12.png Appleboom Tennis 3 S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Appleboom Kartate 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Cupcakes S1E12.png Appleboom Mark 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Refletion 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png Appleboom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png Appleboom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scotaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scotaloo Fail S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends vlcsnap-2011-08-28-00h47m54s97.png Stare Master Founders.png Yell.PNG Cutie Mark Crusaders angels1 s01e17.png Contemplate.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Hammering S1E17.png|Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. Drhammer.png|Hammer! Hammer. Hammer! Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|Sorry, Apple Bloom. Flank's still blank. Apple_Bloom_Happy_S1_E17.jpg Apple_Bloom_S1_E17.jpg Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Mind Reading.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Scootaloo Wingless 3.png My little ponies, you're missing the point!.png The Show Stoppers 16 9.png CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png|Striking a pose. Applebloom1.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|I'm going to do Kung Fu for my act. Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png|Did I get my cutie mark? AppleBloom2.png Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png|Apple Bloom while trying to create a dance routine. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks E18-W18.png|"I think I just gonna stick to punches and kicks." Apple_Bloom_yeah.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png Apple Bloom how did we do E18-W18.png|"Well how did we do? How did we do!?" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main dancer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Apple Bloom performing on stage Show.png CMC still no CM E18-W18.png|Still no Cutie Mark. CMC comedy E18-W18.png Twilight make special report E18-W18.png CMC thanks Twilight E18-W18.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC find a cannon-W 4.9560.png|Apple Bloom's not exactly digging the big cannon idea. High-hoof.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" File:Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Scootaloo RAINBOW DASH-W 1.0003.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! C (2).png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo_Wingless.png Scootaloo Ready To Jump.png The Return of Harmony Part 1 CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion Snips snails season 2.PNG CMC cute.png CMC cute 2.png Confusion AB S02E01.png|What? You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong CMC fighting S02E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders S02E01.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png Scotaloo Silly Face S2E3.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SUPRISE! Scotaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' I really like her mane? S2E3.png Applebloom Doll Love S2E3.png|""I need it"" Miscellaneous Applebloomfornavbox.png Applebloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust Apple Bloom (Toy).jpeg|Apple Bloom (Toy) Apple Jack and Apple Bloom (Toys).jpeg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys.) 2011_02storypack.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Apple Bloom images